Missing you
by malenita artiz
Summary: Kimberly and her sister Katherine belong to one of the wealthier families in Angel Grove, whereas Tommy is the son of a humble worker. However the three have been the best friend since childhood. Growing in a world of false appearances and hypocrisy teenage hood was not easy and the rivalry between the two sisters started to intensify.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing you**

**Chapter 1 – A cold autumn morning**

She put down the phone, put some clothes into a handbag and took the car's keys. She made sure to take some cash and the credit card. It was over midnight

and although it was Friday she felt guilty for bothering her neighbour Ms Appleby, a woman on her eighties who used to go to bed before ten pm. But she had

no option she needed her to take care of Alpha. Fortunately she didn't have to wait too long before she opened the door, after explaining and apologizing she

handed Ms Appleby her cat with a bag of food and some cash. Actually she told her a different version of the facts because had she told her the true reasons of

her trip Ms Appleby would have hold her back longer than she expected.

She took the route towards the west Coast; her final destination, Angel Grove, her home town. It had been five years since she had driven along the same

road from Angel Grove to Florida for not coming back. However, she knew that she would have to come back eventually one day to the city that kept her

happiest and darkest memories. After all it is said that you always go back to the old places where you once loved life.

An old friend waited for her there.

* * *

She arrived to Angel Grove at dawn; although it was a cold autumn morning she opened the window to feel the fresh air. There they were, the park, Angel

Grove High, the Youth Center, every place she passed by, every corner she turned round was full of memories.

Until she finally pulled up in front of a big house in one of the most distinguished neighborhoods in town. She stated her name to the security guard who

opened the bars of the entrance gate.

She got off her car and made her way through the stony path to the house. She rang the doorbell. A tall, black haired young man opened the door.

"¿Eugene?" She sighed

"¿Kimberly?" Eugene sighed and took her into his arms

"I'm so sorry to hear the bad news about your mother" her friend told her

"Thank you" Kimberly answered as she placed her handbag onto the couch.

"It's been a while, Are you ready for this?" He asked her

She nodded no and some tears fell down her pinky cheeks

He hugged her and she rested her head on his chest. He stayed in silence giving her time to put together again.

"It's time to go" She said one minute later getting better

"We'll go in my car, you shouldn't drive like this" he stated

"Thank you for everything Skull" She called him by his old high school nick

* * *

The coffin containing her mother's mortal remains was being lowered to its final destination as the priest recited a tract from the Bible.

Kimberly surveyed all the faces around the grave, there were relatives and friends that she hadn't seen in years, she hardly recognized her cousin Kira, who

was already a teenager. Some other faces she had never met.

In the opposite side, just in front of her, was her sister Katherine with her husband Jason Scott. Kimberly knew about the wedding, actually she received the

card, which must be somewhere in her apartment in Florida inside its untouched envelope.

At Katherine's left side was him, it didn't surprise her to see him in a wheelchair, she had heard about he being ill, his body looked tired, but his look remained

cold and hard as she remembered. He hadn't taken his eyes off her; Kimberly wondered what he felt to see her with Skull.

Maybe he thought he had won, but it did not matter anymore, because he had lost a daughter many years ago.

Kimberly and Katherine broke up in tears when the coffin was being covered. Skull comforted her.

* * *

After everything was over people spread out. She walked away with Skull when she heard her name. She turned round and faced her father on his wheelchair.

"It is nice to see you Dr Skullovitch" Dr Hart said

"My condolences Dr Hart" Skull said and Kim's father nodded

"My dear, aren't you come to say hi to your father that you haven't seen in years?" Dr Hart demanded to Kim

"I just want you to know that I'm not here for you or for Kat or anyone else, but mom" She cleared up and walked away.

"Goodbye Dr Hart" Skull said and followed Kim to the car

"Are you okay?" Skull asked her as they sat down in the car

"Would you take me to my parent's?" Kimberly asked

"Can I ask why?" He asked as he cranked the car

"I want to keep some of my mother's stuff, I wont let him took that away from me too" She answered

* * *

They got to Hart's residence which was nearby Skull's house.

"Good morning" Skull said to the security guard

"Good morning Dr Skullovitch" The man answered and opened the entrance gate.

Skull drove through the large garden and pulled up in front of the house.

"Are you sure of this?" Skull asked Kim, who took a deep breath and nodded yes.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Skull offered

"No, I'm fine thank you" She answered and before getting off the car she kissed him in his cheek.

"Then I'll wait here" He said and smiled

Kim made her way to the door and rang the bell

"Oh my God!, Ms Kimberly!" The housekeeper sighed as she opened the door

"Can't believe it, it's been so long. Please come in!" The housekeeper said

"Yes it's been so long Dimitria" Kimberly said as she stepped in. Dimitria had served Hart's family since Kimberly had memory.

"I'm terribly sorry about your mother" Dimitria gave her condolences.

"Thank you" Kim answered

"Your father hasn't arrived yet" Dimitria informed her

"I know" Kim answered while surveying the place, it hadn't change a bit since she left; only for one thing, she noticed an empty space in the middle of the

room.

"Where's the piano?" Kim asked her

"Your father asked it to be taken to the attic after your left, as well as your entire mother's stuff" Dimitria explained

* * *

Kimberly went upstairs to the first floor, she passed by her old bedroom, the door was half-opened so she sneaked around; as she figured out everything was

exactly as the night she left. Then she aimed to the attic's stairs and went up. Underneath the white blanket she could guess the unmistakable curves of her

large concert piano.

She made her way between the boxes until she reached the piano; she uncovered the keyboard and rubbed the keys gently. She remembered when she used

to sit at her mother's lap while her mother played and Kat did her ballet routine. Kimberly started to play at the age of five, before she actually learnt to write

and read, everyone said she was a gifted child, which unlike what you may think it was not the best thing that could happen in your life.

She couldn't help herself and felt the need to play so she pulled out the piano stool, which was underneath some boxes and sat at the piano. As she played

she noticed one of the keys didn't sound right. She stood up and took off the blanket from the top of the piano, then opened up the lid to see what was wrong.

She found a brown envelope between the strings; she took it and opened it. Inside there were some Polaroid photos. One of them was of Tommy and her at

the lake.

She remembered that day perfectly, she was eleven years old and Tommy was 12, Kat, who was nine, took the photo with her new Polaroid camera. They used

to go to the park a lot and the lake was their favorite place of all.

They enjoyed collecting rare gems, Tommy used to say that every gem was unique and there was not two alike. That day Tommy was very excited because he

had found two gems that were of identical size and shape, but different color, one was black and the other was pink. The following day he asked her to meet

him at the lake after school. He had made a whole in the gems and passed a black string through it. Tommy told her that when you found two gems alike you

should share it with your soul mate so he gave her the pink one and helped her to tie it up to her neck. He was wearing the black one like a necklace.

* * *

Kim smiled as she remembered the good old times, with one hand she held the photographs while with the other she rubbed the pink gem hanging from her

neck.

* * *

To be continued

I hope you like my new fanfic. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing you **

**Chapter 2 – The diamond and the stone**

Watching all that old photos Kimberly felt as if it had happened to someone else. Three young, innocent friends swimming in the lake, running through the

park, only one thing mattered by then, come back the following day to do the same thing. She had forgotten how it felt like.

The engine of a car shook Kim out of her daze; she placed the pictures onto the wooden bench and walked along the room avoiding boxes towards the round

window that led to the front yard. Two parked behind skull's car. Her father´s henchmen got off from one of them and helped him out the car and onto the

wheelchair. Kat and Jason got off from the other car and finally Skull walked out of his car too and followed them inside the house.

She hadn't planned a family reunion; luckily Skull was there so she didn't have to deal with her family as he had always got on well with them.

"I figured out I would find you here" Kat said coming upstairs. She walked towards the piano and picked the photos from the bench.

"It was mom's favorite one" Kat sighed staring at one picture of herself and Kimberly smiling at the camera, Kim´s brown hair mixed up with Kat´s blonde

one, they were standing cheek to cheek.

Kimberly turned to her and walked towards the piano. Kat was sat down next to it.

"You keep them" Kat said handing Kim in the photos, she stared at her sister in silence for a couple of seconds before grabbing them.

She glanced at the picture; it had been taken by her mother the day before Tommy had given her the pink gem. The day before the storm that took Angel

Grove and her by surprise.

* * *

She was with Tommy at the lake walking and chatting when it started to rain, it grew heavier each minute so they ran away for a shelter.

* * *

Dr. Hart stared the rain through the window; Kimberly was already twenty minutes later for her piano practice. Meanwhile Kat kept spinning around the room

onto her toes dressed up in the pink ballet dress. She made her best effort to catch her father's eyes. However, her sister had won once again.

* * *

One hour later Kimberly arrived home completely wet; she'd never forget her father's expression when the maid opened the door.

"Where have you been?" He asked coldly

"At the park" She answered staring at his eyes

"You are late for you piano practice" He stated

"I know I'm sorry . . ." she said

"Who were you with?" He asked then

She did not answer

"Who were you with?" He repeated raising his voice

"I was alone" She answered trying not to blink

He took a lock of Kim's wet hair and dragged her upstairs

"You were with the son of that chauffeur, weren't you?" He yelled and hit her with his belt. She fell on her knees and cry.

"We were doing nothing wrong" she said in tears.

"Can't you see that you get nothing from that friendship? He only takes you apart from your duties" His father said "You're supposed to be a diamond whereas

he will always be a stone" He said and locked her up into the cleaning closet. It wasn't the first time; he used to punish her and Kat that way, with no food

until the following day.

He had also used to repeat the same phrase to her "You are a diamond", which was hard to believe for Kim, as she would have thought that diamonds would

receive a better treatment.

However, he had never spoken in such a way about Tommy before, he was skullovitch´s chauffeur son, but that was never a problem for being friends. They

have known from kinder, she wondered what had changed.

She cuddled onto the cold closet floor crying till she fell asleep. The following day she was released, put on a new uniform and left school. She did not speak to

her sister the whole day, they used to do that when they went mad to each other. Kim's record was a week.

* * *

At school outside the English classroom . . .

"Come on Kim I didn't tell dad you had gone with Tommy I swear" Kat begged.

Kim only raise her eyes from her notes to see Trini walking over to them.

"Hey girls, guess who was accepted to join the science club?" Trini said excited

"I didn´t know you wanted to join them" Kim told her frowning

"Not me, Billy!" Trini cleared up and looked back over her shoulder, Billy was walking along the aisle towards them

"Congrats" Kim sighed and leaned forward to hug her friend at the same time that Kat did, so both stopped and gave each other a look.

"Oh no, not talking again?" Trini asked disappointed

"Ask her" Kat answered rolling her eyes

Apart from Tommy, Trini and Billy were Kim and Kat´s best friends. Being tiny and shy Kim did not fit among the girls of her age. Besides the piano practice kept

her busy enough to be able to have actually an active social life. She felt lucky to have Trini and Billy, she was a national martial arts champion and he was

what is known as a "rat lab", so both of them knew better than anyone else about focusing on a subject and work hard. Alike her sister, Kat was very easy to

get on and never had problem to make new friends.

Bulk and Skull showed up and stood besides them

"Hey Skull I´ve applied for the dumb´s club, but I was too idiot for it so I was accepted in the science club instead" Bulk joked with his buddy

"Oh you make so proud Bulky" Skull answered and both cackled loudly

"If you think you´re so clever maybe you should try it for real" Trini retorted

"I don´t need to join some dumb club to make friends" Skull answered

"No you don´t, you have your father´s millions for that" Kat told him smirking

The teacher came and everyone walked into the classroom.

"See you later guys" Kat said and walked away, she met her classmates in the way, Justin and Tanya.

* * *

Tommy Oliver attended a different school because his father could not afford the one that Kim and Kat attended. They had met when Tommy was four years

old when his mother applied for a job at Hart´s, Mr Oliver ask Mrs skullovitch to make a recommendation to Mr Hart as two families were very close and he had

served them as a chauffeur for years. She moved to the house with her son and he and the three years old Kim became inseparable. Mrs Oliver was the

housekeeper and Kim´s mother loved her and Tommy, but she died at a young age, Tommy was only six years old and he moved with his father to the

skullovitch residence, which was ten blocks from Hart´s. They lived in a little, but comfortable house that Mr Skullovitch had allowed Mr Oliver to build over the

garage.

* * *

When the teacher dismissed the class Kimberly picked up her books, stood up and followed the crowd out the classroom, her gaze focused on something far

away. She had her mind set on Tommy. She had never thought about Tommy that way before, was it because her father had forbidden her to see him or

something had changed between them. suddenly she felt a push from behind that caused the book to slip from her hand.

"Hey Kimmie try to be in this world" Skull sighed passing her by.

He enjoyed annoying students and for some reason Kim was his favorite target.

No wonder why she found it difficult to fell like a diamond and sometimes she preferred to be just a simple stone because no one expect much from it.

* * *

To be continued . . .

Sorry it took me so long to update, I´ve been studying very hard and finally got my accountant degree. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
